


Absolutely Unspeakable

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fest, M/M, Mpreg, Secret Snarry Challenge, flangst, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary/Prompt:</b> Auror Harry is suffering from unrequited love and his Unspeakable partner, Severus Snape, is the object of his affection, who can't say a nice thing to him. How much can Harry take before he breaks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Unspeakable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> **A/N:** I had a lot of fun writing this for in the Secret Snarry Swap! Much love and thanks to for the marvelous betaing!

Harry trudged through the snow, cursing the Anti-Apparation fields that surrounded the ancient manor house ahead. Of all the places to have to check for Dark objects on the eve of the winter solstice, this one seemed more like a trap, situated in an isolated setting, and with no way to Apparate or Floo out. Why Snape insisted that they needed to check this particular house on today of all days, Harry couldn't fathom, but his partner wasn't normally very patient and seldom wrong about a lead on an artifact of Dark magic. Perhaps it was because the object was said to be a specialized Potions master's knife that had been enhanced with a Dark spell which had caught Severus' attention. 

Renewing the Warming Charm on his clothes, Harry's gloved hand clenched the small giftwrapped package in the pocket of his robes as he plodded along in increasingly strong wind. Harry lowered his head as he continued towards the large building silhouetted by the driving snow. The manor house in front of him was a mystery in and of itself, its owner's name obscured in the records at the Ministry of Magic amid the rumor that the last of the bloodline had died, and the estate now belonged to a half-blood. The Ministry believed the owner's name would appear on the documents when the heir was finally found. 

Harry snorted; in this case, even the house was against them! Not that any of the cases he'd worked since being paired with Severus Snape a year and a half ago had been even remotely _routine_. Twenty-four years old and just four years out of the Auror Academy when he was transferred to the Department of Mysteries, Harry had been surprised by the prestigious assignment. The identity of his new Unspeakable partner had astonished him when Severus had stepped into the room, alive and healthy. 

The man had disappeared after Harry had summoned Kreacher to save him in the Shrieking Shack, leaving no trail and without even a trial in front of the Wizengamot. It had made Harry feel a bit embarrassed looking at Severus that day, remembering the owls he'd sent practically begging Severus to see him, but his status as an Unspeakable explained much. Harry had just nodded numbly and followed Severus as he swept out. They'd never spoken about the Final Battle or Hogwarts, Harry concentrating on proving to Severus he was a capable adult.

As investigative partners, they had clicked, working seamlessly through the toughest of assignments. For Harry personally, his schoolboy crush on his Half-Blood Prince had resurfaced immediately and deepened to the point where he'd been forced to acknowledge, to himself at least, that he had fallen deeply in love with Severus. Not that he'd ever admit it, Harry knew, as he had no idea whether Severus was gay or straight, despite Harry obsessively watching his partner's interaction with others. Even the gift in his pocket was an elegant but simple cloak pin, something close coworkers might exchange.

Straining to see through the increasingly heavy snow, Harry was finally able to make out Severus silhouetted against a brick wall, his black robes whipping around him. Harry hurried to join him, ignoring the familiar flutter in his stomach. 

"Potter," Severus said, raising his voice against the noise of the wind. "Nice of you to join me."

Harry rolled his eyes at Severus' routine greeting, leaning close to be heard. "Lovely weather we're having."

Severus' snort was lost to the storm and he surprised Harry by grabbing his arm. Pulling Harry against him, Severus turned him so Harry's back was pressed against his chest. Harry hoped the shiver that ran through him would be mistaken for reaction to the cold as Severus' scent surrounded him.

"The protective wards are extremely strong according to the initial report, so it will probably take both our magic to dismantle them." 

Severus' voice was hot against Harry's ear and he was horrified as his body reacted to Severus' closeness. Stripping his glove off his hand, Harry palmed his wand and held out his arm. Severus interlaced chilled fingers through Harry's, a jolt of magic shooting through him as Severus nestled their two wands together. Slowly, Severus raised their conjoined hands and Harry could almost see a sparkle of magical energy, an invisible barrier in front of them. He cleared his mind, feeling his magic course through his body as Severus began to cast a spell.

The barrier flared brightly, the colors of a rainbow against the blowing snow, and Severus straightened. Easing Harry forward, Severus guided them through the protective fields easily, before pulling his hand away. Harry saw that Severus was scowling as he moved towards the front door. That, too, opened easily with a simple _Alohomora_ , putting Harry even more on guard as they stepped out of the worsening weather.

Darkness closed in on them as Harry pushed the door shut. The air in the house was surprisingly fresh and dust free. In the silence that surrounded them, Harry could hear Severus' wand swishing through the air as he cast a variety of counter-spells. Harry waited silently, as Severus moved methodically through the room, clearing it of any spells or hexes. Harry followed, casting a complicated spell that would reveal anything with Dark magic embedded in it. 

This had become their routine, one casting the counter-curses and the other casting the Dark magic detection spell. Neither of them spoke as they moved cautiously, knowing that there were curses triggered by the slightest noises, particularly voices. It was tedious, time-consuming work, but it was the only way to safely search an unknown building. Harry shivered; the inside of the house was as cold as the outside. Wrapping his cloak tightly around himself, Harry continued to work.

* * *

Severus Snape completed the foyer and waited until Harry finished his casting. He could just make out Harry's determined face flashing into view in the light of the spell he was casting. Noting Harry's concentration, Severus took a rare moment to study him. Harry Potter had matured nicely into a man, the cockiness of his student years mellowing to quiet confidence. Physically, he'd filled out through the chest, and the pert arse had become muscled and tight. 

Pulled back into the Department of Mysteries as soon as he'd healed, Severus had bided his time, waiting for the right moment to reacquaint himself with Harry. He'd called in favors from the Minister himself to get Harry assigned to him as soon as he was ready. Severus would never tell Harry that he had feelings for him, any more than he called him Harry except in his wanking fantasies. Partnering with Harry seemed the only way for Severus to get close to him and allow Severus to retain his dignity.

They moved together into the next room, a large sitting area with a huge fireplace. With a wave of his hand, Severus signaled Harry to begin casting the specially designed counter-curse spell that Severus had created. Harry's magic washed over him, immensely powerful and, to Severus, protective. Scanning the room, Severus wasn't surprised to see several items glow from the magic and frowned.

One object grew larger, falling from a small shelf with a loud clatter, and another, a wooden box, began to play Beethoven loudly.

"Bloody hell!" Harry swore, stepping back. "Good thing there aren't any noise activating spells."

Severus brushed by him, already casting the Dark Detection Spell, watching as a third item began to glow with a green aura. Severus recast the spell several times before he was satisfied that there were no other Dark objects in the room. Stepping closer, Severus lit his wand tip to get a better look, Harry leaning in with him. It was a primitive figure of a naked woman, heavily pregnant, either African or Caribbean in origin. Severus just shook his head.

Harry tried to get a better look. "What is that?"

Severus smirked. "I would refrain from getting too close, Potter, as that seems to be a powerful fertility talisman, embedded with Dark magic to ensure it did its work. Even you would be susceptible to its influence."

"Unless men can get pregnant, I'll be fine," Harry scoffed.

Severus' heart stuttered for a moment with the significance of Harry's statement, finally reaffirming what he had long suspected. "Apparently you slept through your Wizarding sex education class or you would know a powerful wizard can indeed carry a child."

 

"You mean…" Several emotions flashed across Harry's face, the end result a lopsided grin that seemed to add to his boyish attraction. "I must have missed that class."

"Perhaps I can give you a remedial lesson after we have finished here," Severus told him, glancing at the waning light filtering through the drapes. "We need to hurry and see if we can get another room done before we have to leave."

Carefully levitating the figurine to a table, Severus moved through into a formal dining room and then a huge kitchen. Both rooms were clear of Dark magic and they were able to complete them quickly. Severus was struck by the tidy, dust-free state of the house, wondering if there were old house-elves still taking care of it. Many of the pure-blood families had house-elves bound to them, who continued to maintain the family residences even when the family died out.

As they returned to the sitting room, it was noticeably darker and Severus could see his breath as the temperature inside continued to drop. He rubbed his hands together to warm them up, frowning as he contemplated going back out into the storm. They needed to find the enchanted dagger as well as some clue as to the identity of the family who owned the house.

"Severus?" Harry was looking out the window. "Any chance we could get the Floo to work?

"No, it's not connected to the Floo Network, nor can we Apparate," Severus replied as he studied the figurine. "Why do you ask?"

Harry turned from the window as Severus looked up, a curious expression on his face. "Because there's a blizzard outside and we're going to have to stay here until it lets up."

Severus didn't need to look outside to confirm Harry's assessment, he trusted Harry's judgment. As if on cue, a gust of wind rattled the pane of glass in the window and Severus barely contained a sigh. Snowbound, in a strange house, on the Yule, with Harry Potter, who had just admitted to being gay, and a single couch. _Lovely!_

"Then I suggest that we continue our search," Severus said as he silently renewed his Warming Charm. Working would keep them busy, Severus reasoned, automatically waving his hand to light the torches. To his surprise, it worked and flickering light filled the room.

"This house seems to like you, Severus," Harry commented, smiling. "Where would you like to look next?"

They went upstairs, finding six bedrooms and an equal number of bathrooms, a lady's boudoir, a library, and a nursery. Harry laughed, commenting that the fertility icon must have worked, and Severus didn't want to open a debate on pure-blood breeding practices. The only Dark tainted objects discovered were an ornate ruby necklace and a device that appeared to be a crystal phallic symbol. Severus arched an eyebrow at its generous proportions as Harry attempted to stifle a snicker. Ignoring his partner's juvenile behavior, Severus levitated the two items back down to the sitting room. 

"Why don't you try lighting the fire, Severus?" Harry had his arms wrapped around himself for warmth. 

 

Lowering the items to the table, Severus flicked his wand at the hearth, smiling smugly when it instantly roared to life.

"Show-off," Harry murmured under his breath, leaning towards the flames to warm his hands. 

Severus returned to his study of the objects they had found, comparing the auras. He leaned in as close as he thought safe, trying to read the similarities in the magical signatures. A shift in Harry's stance made Severus look up at him, before turning and joining Harry in front of the heat. 

"I'm sorry we're stuck here, especially tonight," Harry told him, glancing up at him before looking back into the fire. 

"Why tonight?" Severus asked suspiciously as he turned to warm his back, noting Harry's nervous behavior. 

"I thought the Yule celebration started tonight." Harry's voice was hesitant.

Severus turned to look at him and was astonished to see a small gift-wrapped box in Harry's hand. His stomach clenched – how would he have known that Severus had once celebrated the old traditions, unless Harry dug into his personal life, violated his privacy? He automatically closed his fingers around it as Harry shoved it into his hand. No one had given him a Yule gift since his mother had died.

"It does, although I can't fathom why you think it would hold any importance to me," Severus snapped, inner turmoil making it harsh.

Harry visibly flinched. "I'm sorry, I thought because you didn't celebrate Christmas that you must…" His voice trailed off as he looked at Severus.

Clenching his hand so hard the points of the box cut into his palm, Severus leaned closer to Harry. "You don't know _anything_ about me, Potter! And I don't know where you've been nosing around, but it will stop _immediately_!" His insecurities and fears fed off his sudden belief that Harry was somehow belittling him. 

All the blood drained from Harry's face and he took a step backward, but Severus followed, pressing forward even as Harry held up his hands. "I was only trying…"

Severus snorted in disgust, anger and disappointment threatening to choke him. "You disgust me!"

Harry straightened abruptly, his face flushing with color and his hands fisting at his side. "Then maybe I should just get out of your sight."

"Before you've finished your assignment, Auror Potter?" Severus sneered. "How typical, leaving me with the lion's share of the work."

"I've never shirked my duties!" Harry said through gritted teeth, wand in hand. " _Accio Dark potion knife_!"

The force of Harry's magic, fueled by his emotions, brushed by Severus, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He'd felt both Albus' and the Dark Lord's magic at its most powerful, and _this_ magic was every bit as strong. Yet, it seemed to caress him as it passed.

"Did you really think _that_ will..." Severus stopped as he heard a whistling sound.

Turning his head, Severus watched as the gleaming blade of a knife hurtled towards Harry. The image of Albus Dumbledore and his black, withered hand flashed through his mind as he watched Harry's hand come up to catch it. His anger evaporated as Severus saw the fierce determination on Harry's face and his eyes fill with unexpected sadness, but it was the defeat he saw that took Severus' breath.

Dropping the box, Severus pushed Harry out of the way and plucked the knife out of the air. It was a silver dagger with some type of gemstones on the hilt, and as soon as Severus' fingers wrapped around it, a powerful pulse of magic enveloped him in darkness.

* * *

Harry's heart stopped as he stumbled backward, watching horrified as Severus snatched the knife out of the air. Swearing, he managed to catch Severus as he fell, a yellow aura surrounding him. Harry supported Severus with one hand and used the other to knock the knife out of his hand. Turning him around, Harry pulled Severus against his chest, frantic to find a heartbeat, and was relieved to feel warm breath stir his hair. For a moment, Harry just held Severus, wondering what had just happened and how he had misjudged the situation so badly. 

"Does you require help with the master?" 

Harry jumped, instinctively spinning around to protect Severus, only to see a liveried house-elf in front of him, bowing deeply. "Who are you?"

"I is Tisty, bound to the House of Prince, and you has bringed our long-lost master back to us." Tisty bowed again. "We are to serve."

In no time, the house was warm and Harry was lying beside Severus in a large bed in the master bedroom upstairs, a tray of food sitting on a small table. Tisty had assured him that Severus would be fine, the Dark magic ensuring that only the rightful heir could use the heirloom dagger. Harry had tried to leave after that, but Severus refused to release the grip he had on Harry's robes. Instead, Harry gave up and banished their clothing, settling them against the pillows with Severus' head on his shoulder. Harry admonished his cock to behave as he gave in to the overwhelming desire to stroke Severus' hair. It felt right, being this close, and Harry again regretted making Severus angry. Harry told him so, explaining everything as Severus rested against him.

"I was really just trying to give you a gift," he said quietly, hand stroking steadily. "I just wanted to, I don't know, to get closer to you." Feeling his body's reaction to holding Severus, Harry snorted. "Well, maybe a lot closer – but how could I tell you I wanted you to fuck me into the mattress?"

"Might have saved both of us a good deal of frustration if you had," Severus muttered against his skin, making Harry shiver. "What happened?"

"Apparently, _you_ are the missing heir."

Severus lifted his head. "I am?"

"Seems you are the missing heir to this place." Harry grinned. "Welcome to Prince Manor."

Severus scowled at him. "Are you addled?"

"Your house-elf says only the heir can touch the potion knife without being harmed."

Laughing at Severus' expression, Harry wasn't prepared when Severus suddenly moved, pinning him to the bed. "First you attempt to kill me _again_ with your recklessness, and then you strip me in a devious plan to molest me while I am incapacitated. Taking advantage of my _weakened_ state."

Harry's breath hitched in his chest, his protest coming out as a groan when his cock brushed against Severus'. His mouth suddenly dry, he could only watch as Severus' face descended slowly. The first touch of those lips was electrifying, every nerve in his body coming alive as Severus kissed him hungrily, possessively. Harry arched up, his hands stumbling down Severus' back to curve around his arse, their magic tingling everywhere they touched. 

Tearing his mouth away, Harry gasped as Severus nipped at his jaw. "Please…if this is just a one-off, I don't…"

"Quite the opposite, I assure you, as I am done watching you from a distance," Severus growled. "Be very aware that if you take this step, you'll be mine."

"Oh yes," Harry moaned, as Severus' fingers plucked at his nipples. "Fuck, Severus!"

Lost in a sensual fog, Harry barely noticed Severus preparing him, his hands continuing to stroke Severus' skin. He might not have had a lot of experience, but Harry was no virgin and he practically quivered with anticipation. The feel of Severus pressing into him, filling him, possessing him, was incredible and everything that Harry had fantasized it would be. Wrapping his legs around Severus' waist, Harry met each thrust, shifting slightly until Severus' cock brushed his prostate with each stroke. His cock, trapped between them, needed no further stimulation as Harry's climax slammed into him. 

Severus continued to pound into him as Harry shuddered with pleasure, his muscles clenching with the tremors of his orgasm. Pushing to his knees, Severus plunged deep, filling Harry with his release, before collapsing onto Harry's chest. Casting a wandless Cleaning Spell, Harry wrapped an arm around Severus, his other hand reaching up to stroke Severus' hair.

"That was incredible, a little abrupt, but incredible," Harry said softly.

Severus lifted his head, eyebrow arched. "Did you truly think I'd let you escape after hearing your admission? I may not have celebrated Yule in years nor had much reason to celebrate Christmas in the past, but I do believe I will be fond of both in the future."

Relief flooded through Harry and he grinned. "Brilliant! And maybe later we can talk about those family heirlooms that we found, like that fertility icon…" Severus snorted, and with a wicked grin, Harry slid his hand between their bodies and ran his fingers over Severus' flaccid prick. "Hmm, remember that crystal cock? I think I can feel a family resemblance here, too!"

"Impertinent brat," Severus snapped, but it lacked any heat. "I'll show you family resemblance…"

* * *

Severus stepped from the Floo into the sitting room at Prince Manor, brushing the soot from his cloak. The room was softly lit by floating tapers, the windows and hearth were hung with a holly and ivy garland, in the traditional Yule manner, and a tall evergreen stood against the far wall, its fairy lights twinkling merrily. The area under the tree was stacked with gift-wrapped packages as the heirloom fertility figurine sat on a shelf surrounded by a wreath of mistletoe. 

The blending of Yule and Christmas was something that he and Harry were still refining, especially in this room, which they had first entered three years prior on a search for items embedded with Dark magic. It was in this same room that they had exchanged vows a year later and in which they had shared many happy hours.

"Severus?" Harry's voice drew his attention. 

Severus turned towards the doorway to see Harry hovering over their sons, a twin gripping each of his legs. With a squeal, each let go and took toddling steps towards Severus, who watched with delight. Just nine months old, both had been trying to walk for a week. Hunter reached him first, while Brian stumbled and would have fallen had Severus not caught him, setting him back on his feet.

"Excellent! An outstanding effort and I'm proud of you!" Severus stroked each dark head.

Harry was at their heels. "You did so well, little loves!"

Stepping around the boys, Harry pressed against Severus and he kissed him hungrily. "They've been practicing all day, so they ought to sleep soundly tonight." Harry winked.

"Are you proposing to do unspeakable things to my person, Potter?" Severus growled against his lips.

"Absolutely!" Harry's breath hitched at Severus' insinuation.

"In that case, stay away from that fertility icon." Severus smirked, watching Harry's eyes dilate with pleasure as he lifted Brian. "I believe we have a traditional bedtime story to read first."

"Father Christmas was an Unspeakable, you know," Harry muttered, picking up Hunter and following him from the room.


End file.
